creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hypno's Lullaby
Hypo is pedobear. The voice inside your head much creepier in a british accent... or so i think... I saw this on Facebook We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 11:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Freaky Fred to be specific His voice... it cannot be unheard We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 05:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ShanBlues I like it but it would be better if it was about some monster instead of a pokemon. "With love Dbhead" 09:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hypno is just ASKING to get falcon punched right in his face OMg Creepy pretty good by far one of the only peices of poetry ill read haha ROFLkorean 14:27, April 26, 2012 (UTC) PEDOMON GREENThe Overlord Of Fail Has Arrived 00:13, April 27, 2012 (UTC) There was an episode with a hypno hypnotizing kids throughout the city in season 1Mtsjin08 04:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) So this is why everyone is scared of the Lavender Town music. Youtube lyrics are not correct... still cannot be unheard though straight from the youtube video Come little children, come with me Safe and happy, you will be Away from home, now let us run With Hypno, you'll have so much fun Oh, little children, please don't cry Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly Be free to frolic, be free to play Come with me to my cave to stay Oh, little children, please don't squirm These ropes, I know, will hold you firm Now look to me, the pendant calls Back and forth, your eyelids fall Oh, little children, you cannot leave For you, your families will grieve Minds unravelling at the seams Allowing me to haunt their dreams Do not wail and do not weep It's time for you to go to sleep Little children, you were not clever Now you'll stay with me forever Ninjazaku 17:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I had a dream like this. I "woke up" in my dream in a strange room where a shadow man had captured me, and told me why. I don't remember why, but he also had a shadowed cat just like he was with him, as tall as a human and on 2 legs. They both had large yellow eyes. Near the end of the dream, he said, "Now me and kitty are going to have a ciggarette" and walked outside the room. There was a large window that I jumped out of, breaking it, and just then he entered back in and I woke up in real life. Bakagain (talk) 02:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Why are we no longer allowed to edit the Hypno's Lullaby page? The lyrics are wrong. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it does. Either fix the lyrics or let us fix them. (Samhain the Dark (talk) 21:44, September 19, 2012 (UTC)) Permission I'd like permission to add an image to Hypno's Lullaby. Morty340 (talk) 22:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hypno needs a lesson in pain, he tries to take ME(I know it's fake just sayin')he's gettin' a good punch to da nuts. Lunasm0525 (talk) 02:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC)